wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Recline/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is RECLINE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Becky relaxing against an apple tree, with Bob hanging next to her) (Clip 2: Becky and TJ on the couch with Mr. Botsford) (Clip 3: Huggy lying back on the couch watching TV) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Tommy? Tommy: Recline means to watch TV. Beau Handsome: Sorry, that's incorrect. (Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Phil, go ahead. Phil: Recline means to lean or lie back. (Beau is now sitting in a lounge chair next to his podium.) Beau Handsome: Ahh, don't mind if I do! Phil: So I'm assuming I gave the right definition for recline? (Beau is now sipping on a glass of lemonade.) Beau Handsome: Hmm? What's that? Oh, yes, yes, I believe you did. Phil: So... does that mean I won a prize? Beau Handsome: (yawning) Oh, probably. Phil: (scratching his head) Okay... uh, Huggy, show me what I've won! Phil: (offscreen) Uh, an official WordGirl lemonade pitcher? (The curtain opens, showing Huggy holding a pitcher of lemonade.) Beau Handsome: Ooh, I'll take a refill. (Huggy jumps over to the podium and pours more lemonade into Beau's glass.) Beau Handsome: Ahh, delicious! Well,that's it for today's episode. (takes a sip) See you next time-- (takes another sip) --on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Phil, you correctly defined the word recline. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: Yup! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for recline. (Picture 1: Becky and Bob sitting in lounge chairs at the beach-- from Captain Tangent Returns) (Picture 2: WordGirl and Huggy trapped in mustard) (Picture 3: Violet standing in a fake spaceship at the school-- from The Fill-In) Beau Handsome: Okay, give it a shot, Phil! Phil: It's number one. In that picture, Becky and Bob are reclining in beach chairs. Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Huggy, show Phil what he's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl beach umbrella! (The curtain goes up, and Huggy is demonstrating an open umbrella. The audience oooh. When the camera cuts back to Beau, he is again lying back in a lounge chair, sipping on a glass of lemonade.) Beau Handsome: Could you bring that umbrella over here, pal? I don't want to get sunburned. (Huggy, with an indignant expression on his face, takes the umbrella over to Beau and shoves it in the ground next to him.) Beau Handsome: I owe you one, buddy. Well that's our show, see you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes